Kijkwijzer
In the Netherlands, the Kijkwijzer system is used, which is executed by the NICAM. * Suitable for all ages (in Dutch: alle leeftijden), containing no content that parents would find inappropriate for children below 6 years of age. This does not specifically mean a children's movie or program. * Mogelijk schadelijk tot 6 jaar: Not recommended for children younger than 6 years. Replaced the older MG6 ("'M'eekijken 'G'ewenst"), where parental guidance was recommended for viewers younger than 6 years. This does not specifically mean a children's movie or program. * Mogelijk schadelijk tot 9 jaar: Not recommended for children younger than 9 years. Now a standard rating. First used for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban because of very frightening elements that were too strong for the 6 rating, but were not of enough intensity to warrant a 12 rating. * Mogelijk schadelijk tot 12 jaar: Not recommended for children younger than 12 years; broadcasting such material is not allowed before 20:00 (8:00 p.m.). *''Mogelijk schadelijk tot 14 jaar'': Not recommended for children younger than 14 years. * Mogelijk schadelijk tot 16 jaar: Not recommended for children younger than 16 years; broadcasting such material is not allowed before 22:00 (10:00 p.m.). *''Mogelijk schadelijk tot 18 jaar'': Not recommended for children younger than 18 years. This is reserved for films containing extreme violence or pornography. Two more age ratings were added on the revamping of the rating system on January 2020. To date, no production has received a 14 or 18 age rating from the Kijkwijzer. Mostly, these icons are used along with other symbols, displaying if a movie contains any one of the following: violence, sexual content, frightening scenes, drug or alcohol abuse, discrimination, or coarse language. Legal enforcement of the Kijkwijzer system The Kijkwijzer system alone bears advisory powers only, but laws allow the legal enforcement of them. Although in use in several countries, the Netherlands is the only country to legally enforce Kijkwijzer ratings. Specifically, legal restrictions apply to all films that have been given a "16" age rating by the Kijkwijzer system. According to Wetboek van Strafrecht art. 240A, it is forbidden to admit such a person to a screening, or rent out, sell, or give the movie (DVD, video, computer file, etc.) to a minor who is below the age of 16 years; individuals or businesses in breach of the law are subject to a prison sentence of up to one year and/or a fine of the fourth category (specifically €19,000). Additionally, since 2012, persons under 12 must be accompanied by an adult to be admitted in 12-rated films by the Kijkwijzer in Dutch cinemas. Use of Kijkwijzer system in other countries The Kijkwijzer system has also been authorised for use in Belgium, Iceland, and Slovenia. Trivia * Prior to the revamping of the rating system on January 2020, it had no real "adult" rating; the highest rating was 16, and the age one is considered an adult (age of majority) in the country is 18. This means that even pornography prior to 2020 is released with a 16 rating (and on one occasion with the ''Bible Black ''series a '''12 '''rating). However, actors/models in pornography still have to be 18 to participate, the legal age for acting and modeling in pornography in the Netherlands was raised from 16 to 18 in October 2002. *Coarse language alone cannot result in a film being passed at an age category of 6 or higher, and the descriptors for sex, discrimination, and drug/alcohol abuse, if used, always result in a classification of 12 or higher. Category:European rating systems Category:7 tiers Category:Movie rating systems Category:TV rating systems